futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Ben Shapiro (Devo1992 World)
Ben Shapiro (January 15, 1984-June 18, 2075) was the 47th President of the United States from 2029-2037 and the first Libertarian to ever become President. Prior to his presidency he served as a journalist for most of his young life and was Governor of California from 2023-2029. Governor of California election 2022 On February 2, 2021, Ben announced that he would run for the governor position in California as a Libertarian. His slogan was "Government has failed California" which would be very popular among the state due to the failed liberal policies (especially those from previous Governors Jerry Brown and Gavin Newsom) that destroyed the state like very high taxes, illegal immigration, high crime, human/sex trafficking and drug crisis. He discussed how government has failed to address these issues for a decade. His policies would include reforming the tax code to a flat tax, changing and eliminating social programs to reduce the amount of illegal immigration, making tougher law to combat crime, human/sex trafficking, and the drug crisis, banning abortion at any time during pregnancy even in terms of rape and incest, protecting free speech and religious freedom and lower and eliminate regulations. He won the Libertarian nomination and choose Coastline Community College President and former Political Science, History, and Philosophy Professor Dustin Schwartz as his running mate. At the California Libertarian National Committee he said in his acceptance speech, "It's about time that California choose a Governor who will put the state back on the right track!" causing the whole crowd to cheer. He defeated current Governor Gavin Newsom in a landslide. At his acceptance speech, he told the audience, "Once I take office as Governor of California, facts will be much more important than feelings!" First term as Governor During his first term as Governor, he reformed the tax code to a flat tax, eliminated almost all social programs, deported all illegal immigrants, changed immigration laws, made tougher laws on prostitution and any type of human/sex trafficking with protections for victims, banned abortion at any time during pregnancy even in terms of rape and incest, lowered and even eliminated business and environmental regulations, and created an executive order protecting free speech and religious freedom at college campuses and businesses. Shapiro was a very popular Governor of California with an approval rating of 95%. Even liberals loved him and would consider voting him back in in 2026. Governor of California re-election 2026 Ben decided to seek re-election on March 21, 2025 due to his extreme popularity with all four parties and the people of California with expressing interest in running for President in 2028. His slogan would be called "Keeping California great" with Lieutenant Governor Dustin Schwartz as his running mate. Shapiros policies would include abolishing the minimum wage, abolishing income tax, create more social programs to combat dug abuse, creating stricter immigration policies, and protecting the rights of every citizen of California. He won again in a landslide. Second term as Governor During his second term he abolished the minimum wage, abolished income tax, combated drug abuse by creating more social programs, enacted stricter immigration policies such as criminal background checks, and papers completed and signed before entering the state of California, and protecting the rights of every Californian. regardless of race, sex, gender, and religion. Shapiro spent most of his remaining term campaigning for President of the United States in which he would win the 2028 election ending his Governor career on January 7, 2029 having Lieutenant Governor Dustin Schwartz become Governor of California until 2031. Presidential election of 2028 On April 19, 2027 Ben made an announcement to run for President of the United States with the campaign slogan "A Freer America". His policies would include abolishing the IRS, abolishing the minimum wage, changing Medicare for all to Medicare for some due to many private insurance companies going out of business, abolishing income tax, getting rid of Pell Grant, government loans, and student loan forgiveness, repealing the college for all act due to many private colleges and universities closing, eliminating business and environmental regulations, improve relations with Australia and protecting the rights of all people regardless of religion, color, sex, and gender. During the 2028 primaries he defeated New Amsterdam Lieutenant Governor Larry Sharpe, former Nebraska legislator Laura Ebke, Ohio Journalist Jim Babka, and Maryland Senator Nicholas Sarwark. His short list for Vice-President included US Senator of Michigan Justin Amash, conservative commenter Candace Owens, US US Senator of Kentucky Thomas Massie, actress Candace Cameron Bure, Governor of Texas Ted Cruz, former Libertarian National Committee chair Jessica Mears, former first daughter Ivanka Trump, Governor of Mississippi Austin Petersen, Lieutenant Governor of New Amsterdam Larry Sharpe and US Representative of New Mexico Adam Kokesh. He chose Michigan Senator Justin Amash as his running mate as and the pair defeated the Democratic ticket of former Secretary of Labor Andrew Yang and Facebook founder and manager Mark Zuckerberg, the Republican ticker former Florida Senator Marco Rubio and former Florida Governor Ron DeSantis, and Social Democratic ticket of New York Senator Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez and California Senator Ro Khanna. First Term as President On January 20, 2029 Ben Shapiro was sworn in as the 47th President of the United States. During his first four years as President he abolished the minimum wage, IRS, and income tax to help better the economy. In order to bring private colleges and universities back he repealed the college for all act. He modified the Medicare for all act so only citizens with disabilities, seniors, or have low incomes can be eligible for Medicare changing its name to Medicare for some. He created and passed the End Regulations act to eliminate business and environmental regulations. Pell Grants, government loans, and student loan forgiveness were abolished which allowed schools to offer more scholarships, grants, and other types of financial aid which drastically reduced the student loan debt. He improved relations with Australia with creating a trade deal that will improve the US economy and the Australian economy that will be negotiated and signed during his second term. Ben was considered by the vast majority of American citizens to be one of the best Presidents ever and was widely praised for the fastest paced and freest economy in decades. His approval rating for the first year was 90%. Presidential Election of 2032 Ben stated on April 20, 2031 that he would seek re-election with the campaign slogan "The protection of our country" with Vice President Justin Amash as his running mate. His policies for his second term would include making a peace treaty between the United States and Israel, creating better trade deals with India and Australia, extending background checks for immigrants and refugees, investing in infrastructure, creating more jobs, cut spending on social programs, and creating a law that high schools must include a life skills class in order to graduate high school. World War III was occurring with Saudi Arabia, Syria, Iran, Israel, France, Russia, and North Korea so he stated in one of his campaign rallies that he would increase military spending in case the Kurds attack our country. Him and Ted defeated the Social Democratic ticket of Connecticut Governor Chris Murphy and Governor of California Leonardo DiCaprio, the Democratic ticket of former Secretary of Homeland Security Pete Buttigieg and Arizona Lieutenant Governor Ruben Gallego, and the Republican ticket of former Florida Governor Ron DeSantis and former Arkansas Governor Tom Cotton. Second Term as President Ben Shapiro was sworn in for a second term on January 20, 2033. On January 21, the Prime Minister of Israel came to the White House to discuss the peace treaty. On February 13, Ben flew over to Israel to sign the peace treaty called The US-Israel treaty. He flew to Australia and then India to discuss each of their trade deals with the US on how to improve them. A law was signed requiring immigration offices to extend background checks to any immigrant or refugee coming into the country. He announced a large infrastructure bill that would build more buildings and homeless shelters in the United States in which a few more private colleges and universities along with private health insurance businesses were created resulting in more jobs for the economy. Ben signed a law into act requiring every high school in each state that students take a life skills class as a graduation requirement to prepare themselves for life after high school. The Prime Minister of India came to the White House on August 16, 2034 to sign an improved trade deal called the US-India Partnership deal that would lower prices of goods coming to the United States from India. The next week The Prime Minister of Australia entered the United States to sign a trade deal between the United States and Australia called the American-Australian trade agreement which lowered the price of goods and prescription drugs exported and imported to and from Australia and prevented jobs from leaving each state. The Kurds attack the US armed forces with plane bombs on October 23, 2034. President Shapiro and Congress declared and approved of the United States entering World War III on October 24. On October 28, The United States, Israel, Russia, North Korea, and France form an alliance to defeat Iran, Saudi Arabia, and Syria. They won World War III on September 23, 2036 with the United States Air Force bombing the Kurd campground in Saudi Arabia. Bens performance as President highly improved and still remained one of the best Presidents in American History. His final approval rating was 95%. Retirement and death After his presidency was over Ben and Mo moved to Atlanta, Georgia to spend their retirement. During retirement he and his wife volunteered a lot at their local church with various projects and were members of the Atlanta Christian association which goal was to spread the gospel to everyone in Atlanta. Ben showed signs of brain cancer in 2071 when he was experiencing nausea and constant headaches. The doctors discovered he had brain cancer. He would spend most of 2071 doing chemotherapy in hopes to beat the cancer. He had his tumor removed in his brain on August 1, 2071 but unfortunately it came back on March 5, 2075 with the doctors telling him it couldn't be removed because it was larger than it was before and that chemotherapy wouldn't work. He was then told that he only had a few months left to live. He died in his home on June 18, 2075 when the cancer caused him to have a huge seizure paralyzing and killing him. He was buried in Oakland Cemetery in Atlanta, Georgia with his wife whom died of pneumonia on April 25, 2085. Afterward he was always remembered as the one of the top ten Presidents of all time with FDR, JFK, Abraham Lincoln, George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Dwight Eisenhower, Theodore Roosevelt, Tulsi Gabbard and Harry Truman with historians ranking him as the 7th best. Category:Ben Shapiro Category:President Shapiro Category:Devo1992 World